


Five People At Dunder-Mifflin Who Might Have What It Takes To Survive In A "Day After Tomorrow" Type Scenario, According To Dwight Schrute

by Sab



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Apocalypse, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People At Dunder-Mifflin Who Might Have What It Takes To Survive In A "Day After Tomorrow" Type Scenario, According To Dwight Schrute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/gifts).



1\. Stanley's people are accustomed to adversity, because of his ancestors' journey across the ocean on the slave ship _Amistad_. That kind of screening process ensured that those who made it to the American shores were the strongest and fittest of the lot, and were therefore genetically selected to spawn.

2\. Angela, unlike most people at Dunder-Mifflin, has what it takes to make the tough decisions. The _real_ decisions. Like if we had to decide whether to eat Kelly or Margaret, for example, Angela could be trusted to make an informed decision based on the needs of the group at large and the facts available. Like maybe Kelly's hypoglycemic or has syphilis. Angela would find out.

3\. Pam. She's a receptionist, so, not terribly intelligent, but she would be useful for breeding purposes when it came time to repopulate the Earth.

4\. Jan, see Pam, above. And with Michael we would have a King, and it's only right that every King should have his Queen.

5\. Michael Scott, who would be crowned King of the new regime. Michael's a lot like Dennis Quaid, and with Dwight's assistance (Dwight would be the one who survived, not the dumb one who fell through the roof of that mall) he would lead them in their trek up snowbound New Jersey. Plus, Michael knows New York City better than any of the rest of them.


End file.
